


69

by Vingtieme



Category: Frontier Wolf - Rosemary Sutcliff, SUTCLIFF Rosemary - Works
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Innocence, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 11:50:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vingtieme/pseuds/Vingtieme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hilarion wants to suck Alexios off, but Alexios is concerned that he will be taking advantage of his lover. Hilarion presents a way to even the score.</p><p>Established Relationship (aka this is just sex because I wanted to write a 69 fic and I wanted to write Hilarion/Alexios). !Innocent Alexios!</p>
            </blockquote>





	69

The first time Hilarion had attempted it, Alexios had pushed him away, seemingly surprised, with a frown and a firm shake of his head. “No,” he had said, “just touch me.” Hilarion had not, in that moment, had the presence of mind to complain, for Alexios immediately had his searing mouth on his, and he had finished with Alexios’ hot hand squeezing his cock.  Perhaps it was too soon for such a thing, anyway, he thought to himself.

            The second time Alexios refused Hilarion as he bent his honey-fair head between his thighs, Hilarion had felt an odd combination of hurt and begrudging acceptance. Perhaps Alexios did not like the thing. Hilarion would certainly be a poor lover to force upon him something he did not wish. Sighing against Alexios’ ever-insistent lips, Hilarion decided he would not try it again.

            The third time, as they tumbled into Alexios’ bed in the wee hours of an early spring morning, Hilarion offered without thinking, sliding down Alexios’ body in the heat of the moment, and Alexios was more explicit in his refusal. “Hilarion, I must make this clear,” he began kindly, pushing Hilarion away with a palm against his shoulder. “I do not want this from you. Please, do not offer again.”

            Hilarion smiled in his sly sort of way, slinking up to nip at Alexios’ ear whilst pressing as much of himself against his lover as possible, the lust having gone to his head. “Why ever not? I am sure you won’t find a better cocksucker in all of Britannia.” He gave a small chuckle against Alexios’ neck. “Well, perhaps I flatter myself. But I have had no complaints.”

            Alexios reddened and pulled away, giving Hilarion a scandalized stare. “For that, I am deeply sorry. If ever I meet the men who subjugated you, I assure you they will be run through with my sword.”

            Hilarion was confused. He tilted his fair head to one side ponderously. The way Alexios spoke of it, one would think… Ah. So that was the way of it. Trust Alexios to develop such prudish notions. He had probably taken the talk and braggadocio that was often flung around the barracks seriously. Gods, it wasn’t as if anyone really _meant_ it when they threatened to fuck their friends’ faces as a form of emasculation! Those cocksure young legionaries might talk, but they would be the last to deny that the thing felt good. Really good. Hilarion shook his head pitiably at his lover, saying slowly, “I assure _you_ that will not be necessary. No one…No one ever _forced_ me, if that’s what you think, Alexios. And, if you truly do not want me to, I never will. I would not force you, either.”

            Alexios spluttered, eyes wide, and said incredulously, “F-Force _me_? Hilarion, I know you to be a jokester – I love you the better for it – but to suggest that… ah… using one’s mouth is anything other than one man’s gross abuse of another would be treating the act all too lightly. I would _never_ ask a thing like that of you!”

            Ah, dear Alexios. The sentiment was appreciated but, well… he _was_ rather a prude. Hilarion smirked. He would simply have to show Alexios the error of his thinking.

            “Ah, Alexios,” he sighed in an exaggerated show of disappointment. “You think it an unclean act.”

            Alexios colored further and said in a rather flustered sort of way, “No, I – I did not mean to insinuate that you were… _tainted_ in any way… I am sure it was only ever a matter of…feeling obliged to please your lover. I only wanted to say that you need not ever expect the same treatment from me.” He grew endearingly tender, then, and stroked Hilarion’s cheek with warm, calloused fingers. “I love you deeply. I would never take advantage of you so.”

            Try as he might, Hilarion could not help but laugh at Alexios’ sweet but unnecessary sense of honor. It was heart-warming, truly, but Hilarion would not let his love go on missing out on such a joy. Alexios frowned warily at Hilarion’s flippant reaction to his speech, and the blonde young man rushed to stifle his laughter, not wishing Alexios to feel ill at ease.

            “Alexios, my dear, what if I told you that I _want_ to suck your cock?” Alexios’ face assumed the shocked expression of which Hilarion had grown so fond. Indeed, he did not think he would ever tire of shocking Alexios. The dark lad stuttered out something unintelligible and Hilarion continued before he could object again. “I enjoy the act, Alexios. I enjoy having such power over my lovers – the power to unravel them beneath my touch. And I would enjoy it even more so with you. Have you ever tried it? How can you say you dislike a thing which you have not tried?”

            “But, Hilarion!” Alexios burst out. “How can you assert that it is anything other than unequal? One man takes his pleasure while the other…” Alexios gestured vaguely, unwilling or unable to finish his sentence, and Hilarion’s mouth curled into a slow smirk. He thought he knew, now, how to change Alexios’ mind. _Brilliant, Hilarion,_ he congratulated himself. _This is the best idea you’ve had in years._

            “Very well. If the inequity is what bothers you so, we shall simply have to… even the score.”

            With a feline stretch of his limbs, Hilarion draped himself upside down along the bed beside Alexios’ supine form, resting his head near Alexios’ ebbing erection and his own crotch near Alexios’ head. “Well, Alexios?” Hilarion asked playfully, nipping at his lover’s hip.” What say you?”

            Hilarion could not rightly see Alexios’ face from where he was, but he could imagine it as he listened to his commander’s blushing reply. “I – do you mean that we would both – at the same time..?”

By way of answer, Hilarion licked a long stripe along Alexios’ cock, eliciting a surprised gasp. He took the small sound as permission to begin laving his tongue over his lover’s half-hard length, teasing it full again.

Alexios breathed raggedly and mumbled, mostly to himself, “I guess I should…” Hilarion chose this precise moment to take Alexios’ prick into his mouth and suck, giving a tiny, suggestive buck of his hips to nudge his hesitant lover along.

Alexios released a strangled moan and, unable to ignore Hilarion’s obvious signals, he leaned forward tentatively to take Hilarion into his mouth. Hilarion groaned around his commander’s prick. Mithras knew Alexios was always one to rise to a challenge. It was all he could do not to thrust wildly into that lovely wet heat whilst feeling Alexios’ thickness hot on his tongue. Limbs shaking with pleasure, he continued to suck, swirling his tongue periodically.

Alexios, lost in a pleasure he had, moments ago, thought he did not want, almost immediately became lazy with his mouth. _He’s probably busy remembering how to breathe_ , Hilarion thought to himself smugly, and Hilarion did not mind Alexios’ neglect in the least. It was his first time, after all. One must make allowances.

“H – ha – Hilarion! Alexios breathed in ecstasy at a particular flick of Hilarion’s tongue, absently letting Hilarion’s hardness slide slickly out of his mouth to rest against his bottom lip. Mind clouded with pleasure, he was hard-pressed to think of Hilarion’s need, let alone his initial disgust regarding this particular act. Everything he was was Hilarion – Hilarion and his beautiful mouth. His gorgeous, hot, red, wet mouth. And nothing could tear him away from the delicious pressure in his abdomen. Building…building… building… until at last he spilt with a keening cry into Hilarion’s all-enveloping warmth.

Hilarion slid off and swallowed, sitting up to drink in Alexios in the aftermath of his delight. He would never tire of looking at him like that, all flushed and glowing, eyes dark and dazed. Hilarion smirked lazily, pupils wide with lust. “Liked that, then? Knew you would.”

Alexios, still panting, swallowed thickly and composed himself to a point where he could speak. “Oh, Hilarion… I am sorry I took such advantage of you… and just after I said I wouldn’t… Mithras…”

“Ah, Alexios, my dear, I am only glad that you have enjoyed yourself. It is what I wanted all along. Don’t feel guilty… After all,” he smirked lasciviously, “you’ve plenty of time to repay me.”

Hilarion spread his long-limbed self across the bed to rest his head beside Alexios’ and press a kiss to his lips. He pulled away to find Alexios flushed from neck to forehead. He propped himself up on one palm. “Shall I…” the slight, dark young man made another nondescript gesture, averting his eyes. Hilarion leaned down to kiss him once again and said, as sincerely as he ever said anything, “Only if you want to.”

“I do,” Alexios breathed, almost too quietly for Hilarion to hear. Hilarion flushed with pleasure and gave his lover a happy grin. Alexios was just _too_ adorable sometimes.

Alexios sat up and crawled slowly down the bed to kneel between Hilarion’s thighs. For a moment, he looked up Hilarion, uncertain, then bent his head towards his weeping arousal. The blond man’s pulse quickened. _Alexios is actually going to –_ And then all thoughts flew from his head as Alexios took him in, and thrills of pleasure coursed through his entire being.

Vaguely, Hilarion registered that he was being inordinately loud – a whimpering, moaning mess – but it was all he could do not to thrust up into Alexios’ hot mouth and gag his inexperienced lover. He could only lie there and watch Alexios’ sinfully red lips stretching around his dick, groaning in agonizing pleasure.

“Ahhah! Ale – ha – Alexios! Mmmhh, theretherethere! Harder!” Hilarion cried, and Alexios found, to his surprise, that he very much enjoyed having snarky, sarcastic Hilarion at his mercy. Perhaps he should reduce him to this level more often… he could get used to Hilarion taking something so seriously. Especially since that “something” was him. At the thought, Alexios’ eyes sparked warmly and he smirked around Hilarion’s throbbing shaft. Just then, Hilarion came with a howl into Alexios’ mouth, and his smirk promptly became a distasteful grimace, but he thought that it had been well worth it.

Happily, he swallowed and moved to pressed himself against Hilarion’s hot, damp body, flinging an arm across the fair-headed man as he drifted down from his pleasure. Gently, Alexios nuzzled at Hilarion’s chin, scraping his cheek affectionately against blond stubble and pressing tiny kisses along his jaw. Hilarion smiled and heaved a warm sigh into Alexios’ face and kissed Alexios’ forehead, embracing him in his long-limbed warmth.

“Mmmh,” Hilarion grumbled contentedly as he rested his chin atop Alexios’ dark head. Alexios couldn’t have agreed more. Nestling his head into the crook of Hilarion’s neck, he sank into warm, contented sleep, and they did not wake until muster was trumpeted next morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I eventually want to write a more plotty Hilarion/Alexios, but this is what came to me. Hope it was enjoyable all the same. Reviews are quite welcome!
> 
> Also, that whole part about Roman braggadocio is true. Apparently it was quite common for young Roman men to threaten to commit various sex crimes against their friends i.e. "Hey man, I'm gonna rape you/rape your face!" It sounds rather familiar, doesn't it? Young men today have similar exchanges to prove their manhood.


End file.
